


National City Heroes

by unforciablecure



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers Has It Bad, Danvers Sisters, F/F, Jealousy, Post-Episode: s02e03 Welcome to Earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unforciablecure/pseuds/unforciablecure
Summary: After a particularly stressful day at the DEO, all Alex was looking forward to was spending a quiet evening in a bar, wishing to find her happiness at the bottom of a beer bottle. What she didn't count on was seeing Maggie Sawyer on what appeared to be another date. And Alex isn’t jealous at all.





	

‘ _…so I re-wrote it all and he **still** tore it up_!’

'Look, Kara. I can't really speak just now' Alex said with a sigh into her cell phone as she angled the device to her ear.

Alex mouthed to a server for a double as she leaned across the bar counter. Kara had been on the line for 14 minutes now, bitterly recounting another vicious throw down between herself and new boss Snapper Carr. In the latest incident, he had snatched Kara's weekly piece from her hands and shredded it without another word.

'But maybe we can talk later?'

 _'Where are you_?' Alex heard Kara ask. _'I can hear music! Are you on a..._ ' Kara's voice trailed off and Alex was waiting for the way her sister's voice would punctuate the following word. ' _...date_?'

Alex started laughing nervously, suddenly remembering a conversation she had had with Winn about her dating life - or lack thereof - a few weeks ago.

'No, Kara. I am _not_ on a date. I'm just out, in a bar. Friday night, remember?'

‘ _People do go out on dates on Fridays too, you know_ ’

Alex laughed at her sister’s tone of voice. ‘Unless the date I’m waiting on is _myself_ , Kara then no’

Kara sounded almost deflated at the response. ' _Is J'onn with you_?'

'Kara, he's my boss almost seven days a week' Alex began with a light strain tugging at her voice. 'A little space in that working relationship is surely a good thing'

As much as Alex liked spending time with J'onn, it was true. Alex knew her boss would be in the alien bar she had been introduced to a week ago. Kara, however, didn't need to know that.

The line went silent and Alex had to check that her phone hadn't lost its signal. After a moment, she heard her sister sigh. Kara was about to suggest that she join her sister at the bar but something in Alex's voice told her that she was seeking space and needing it too.

 _'Ok, well, you have a good night_ ' Kara murmured playfully before adding in a more serious tone; _'…and don't drink too much_ '

'Will do, boss’ Alex smiled at her sister’s words. Kara was gaining confidence as each day progressed, being National City’s _Supergirl_ and all. Their relationship was shifting and Alex had been feeling like the younger sister in recent days.

'See you tomorrow'

' _Bye Alex_ '

'Night Kara'

As Alex ended the call, the server placed a shot glass on the counter. Alex dug for change in her pocket to pay. In all honesty, tequila wasn't her go to drink of choice but tonight she was feeling it. Alex had already busted through two bottles of beer in the half an hour she had been in the bar.

Drinking alone came surprisingly easy for Alex. It was a weekly ritual although this was the first time in a while that J'onn hadn’t stopped by to drink with her and if anything else, it meant that Alex could let herself go. Drinking with your boss was okay but you could never have too many in their company.

The tequila danced across her tongue in one quick downing of the double before she asked the server for another.

Alex sat up on the barstool, turning around as she glanced at the crowds circling the floor, some choosing to sit on stools and others to stand. As bars in National City went by on a Friday night, this one was quiet. The music was bearable so you could at least hear who was talking to you across the room but that didn’t matter to Alex tonight. She was all alone and in a mood which meant she wasn’t the best of company.

As the server poured her another double, Alex slipped her phone back into her pocket.

'You waiting on someone special?' The server asked. She was blonde and pretty with the brownest eyes Alex had ever seen. 'You're downing these at a frantic rate’

' _Oh_ , they stood me up' Alex lied. She was a good actress when she needed to be one. The perks of the DEO. Alex shot the server a weak smile and shrugged as she paid for the drink. 'But I figure it’s their loss' Alex's hand grasped the glass and raised it, toasting merrily to something imaginary in the corner. 'Here's to all the jerks and to all the heroes of National City'

The server laughed, turning away to serve another customer. Alex could feel the alcohol burning down her throat as she swallowed.

It had been a long time since Alex had done this; drinking alone. Alex knew it would never become her "gap year" days, the ones that had transpired before she was recruited by the DEO. She had been reckless and stupid in a way that could only be realised in growing older. Alcohol had owned her at one point in her life but it didn't now. She could go out and drink but now Alex knew her limits. She could wake up the following morning and know where she had been.

Alex placed the glass back on the counter, closing her eyes as the taste of tequila washed across her lips. The week had been rough, _especially_ rough, and she more than deserved this release.

Alex's mind was empty. Her life - she had realised in the past month - was the DEO and _Supergirl_ , and Kara and-

'Looks like your date snuck in without you realising'

Alex opened her eyes and blinked at the server. The blonde was sliding a beer bottle across the counter.

'I didn't order that' Alex began, seriously, glancing at the beer.

'You didn't but… _she_ did'

Alex was about to mouth _who_ when she glanced over her shoulder to see who the server was pointing at.

'She's...She's not my- my...' Alex's voice trailed off as Maggie Sawyer waved to her coolly across the floor, nursing a beer bottle at the table she was sitting at alone. She ushered for Alex to come over.

The server smirked. ‘If I was you, I wouldn’t question it’

Alex felt flustered immediately, chastising herself for missing the cop in her quick scan of the bar. Alex had been too caught up in Kara's conversation to notice.

Immediately, Alex moved from her place on the stool, grabbing the beer as she made her way to the other side of the room. That's when it hit her that the server had assumed that  _Maggie_ was her _date_.

'How long have you been sitting there?' Alex asked, suddenly very aware of her appearance; a white t-shirt under one of her more worn black leather jackets and a pair of dark denims that should've been tossed at least a year ago.

Maggie smiled. 'A while'

'Why didn't you come over?'

'I'm-' Maggie began, cutting herself off. 'You were on the phone. You looked kind of busy'

' _Right_ ' Alex said. She felt awkward standing at the table as Maggie remained seated. For some reason, Alex had hesitated to take the free seat across from the detective and instead shifted on her feet. ‘Drama with the sister’

'You got a sister?' Maggie asked, interestedly. Alex nodded.

 _And she's Supergirl_ , Alex thought. Part of herself wondered if Maggie had deduced that already given her adept interest in those of the other worlds. Alex forced a smile.

'So how's that bruised collarbone treating you?'

'Getting there' Maggie sipped her beer. 'The burns are healing slowly but as much as it hurt, it was fun'

'See?' Alex grinned. 'We do have some fun at the DEO'

'You seem to be having some fun here too, Danvers. Never seen someone down as much so quickly and I say that as a cop'

‘It’s Friday' Alex offered, weakly.

'But the aliens never stop'

'Geez, _thank you_ for reminding me of that' Alex returned Maggie's grin, deciding then to pull out the vacant chair and take a seat. 'And thank you for this beer'

'It’s the least I could do for someone who saved my life' Maggie said, finally eye to eye with Alex. She held her gaze with a tight smile. ‘It’s not something you’d forget. At least, not quickly’

' _Pfft_ ' Alex shook her head, taking a mouthful of beer. 'Just FYI... I take more than one beer as repayment for the saving of lives. Which, by the way, I do daily'

Maggie laughed. 'I will keep that in mind'

'You better'

Maggie clinked their beer bottles together.

'So…’ Alex began, after a moment. She watched as Maggie fidgeted with a sticky beer mat. ‘What brings you here? It's not exactly your normal, extra shady terrestrial hideout'

'I-'

'So what, were you tailing me?' Alex asked, jokingly and wide eyed. The alcohol was making her loose.

'No- I wasn't' Maggie said with a dimpled smiled. 'But if I _had,_ I would've succeeded. Gotta say... I expected more from the _DEO_. You're a little sloppy'

' _Offence_ taken'

'Duly noted'

'But seriously, why're you here?'

National City was huge and there were better bars in the city, cheaper ones, too. Alex had picked this one for its quietness and locale to her apartment.

'I didn't pick it' Maggie said with a shrug. Her eyes shifted around. In Alex’s experiences, this was possibly a tell. Maggie was nervous about something.

'This is my first time here, actually'

'So you're...' Alex began, suddenly not liking where the conversation was going. It had started off as a free sailing journey, now it was diving off, veering somewhere to the left that Alex didn't like, that Alex didn't have control over.

'...on a date' Maggie finished, quietly. She smiled that _Maggie_ smile and Alex glanced down at her beer, masking her disappointment with a cocky smile.

' _Of course_ you are'

'She's running a little late, I guess' Maggie added, checking her watch. ‘She was supposed to meet me here at seven’

'Right' Alex said, savouring another gulp of beer. 'First or second date?'

'First' Maggie murmured into her beer bottle. 'My date last week wasn't exactly a success'

Alex failed at hiding her smirk, her features expressing shock. 'It wasn't?'

'But _that,_ Danvers, is a story for another time'

Alex tilted her head. 'Oh, you're no fun'

Maggie shook her head, laughing. 'What? It wasn't _that_ bad'

'Yeah, keep telling yourself that'

'Oh, _offence_ taken'

'Don't you go stealing my words'

'Words can't be _stolen_ , doofus. No one _owns_ words'

'I _do_ ' Alex told her proudly. 'And you're so-'

'Maggie?'

Maggie's eyes had shifted from Alex to the voice who had called out her name. Alex glanced around to see a dark haired woman, who looked similar in age to she was, and immediately stood up from her seat.

'Helena' Maggie said, greeting her date. 'Hey'

‘I was just keeping this seat warm’ Alex smiled at the woman before turning around to say goodbye to Maggie.

'And that's my cue to leave. It was nice talking to you' Alex said earnestly. 'Have a good night'

'You too, Alex'

As Alex walked away, she heard Maggie compliment her date and ask her what she wanted to drink.

Alex moved back to the bar with her half empty beer, feeling crappier than she had when she had walked in.

' _Brutal_ ' The server said to Alex as she leaned across the bar. 'Left for another lady. The next ones on the house'

Alex didn't bother correcting the blonde; that Maggie was not and had never been her date, and Alex was still trying to figure out _how_ exactly that made her feel.

As the server ushered a free shot towards Alex, Maggie appeared at her side, ordering two drinks.

'I'm sorry about that, Alex' Maggie said, leaning across the counter as she stared at the drinks cabinet. 'I should've told you I was meeting a date long before she showed up'

'Hey, you're the one that bought me the drink' Alex said, too light for the annoyance she really felt. 'It's OK'

'But I still feel guilty' Maggie paid for the drinks. 'I'll make it up to you'

‘OK. I’ll keep you to that’ Alex murmured. She held a stare down with the shot glass, deciding when would be the best time to take it, and did her best to avoid Maggie’s gaze.

Maggie paid for the drinks before grabbing them. 'Have a good night'

‘And you’

Alex downed the shot and without another look to Maggie and her date, left the bar.

Digging for her phone in her pocket, she started to call Kara.

Kara answered almost immediately with a warm greeting and the serious question of; _'Did you drunk dial me again, Alex_?'

'Okay so I was _kind_ of a jackass earlier and I didn't mean to cut you off about your article' Alex began, her words becoming quicker as she began the short walk back to her apartment. The alcohol had subsided in the fresh air it seemed.

'So please resume what you were telling me about your day. You have my undivided attention for _at least_ the next half hour'

And just like that, Kara began to recount her day for the second time and Alex hummed along at the parts she was supposed to agree with and groaned at the parts where Kara was bullied by Snapper because Kara was her sister and that was a duty Alex was required to do. 


End file.
